Del Odio Al Amor
by Jessicamren
Summary: ¿Camila podrá soportar a la princesita de la escuela? ¿Lauren permitirá que una nueva estudiante la desafie?


Capítulo 1- Su majestad

POV Camila

-¡Camila! Baja o llegaras tarde a la escuela- mi madre gritaba desde la planta baja de la casa.

-¡Ya voy!- respondí de la misma manera- Aun no puedo creer que nos hayamos mudado- dije mientras bajaba las escaleras, llevabamos apenas dos días en esta nueva ciudad y ya tenía que entrar a una tonta escuela

-Hija , si nos mudamos fue porque la empresa que se encuentra aquí está sufriendo una crisis y tu padre y yo lo estamos resolviendo- me dio un beso en la frente- me voy cariño, tu padre y Sofí ya se fueron, que tengas un lindo día-

-Gracias, igualmente- le dije mientras ella salía de la casa

Tome las llaves de mi auto, no era un auto lujoso era uno de lo mas normal, es cierto que mis padres son millonarios, y que vivimos en uno de los mejores barios de Miami, pero con el tiempo yo aprendí que las personas que creía "amigos", solo estaban conmigo por el dinero que mi familia tenía. Y así fue como un día decidí que lo mejor era aparentar que venía de una familia con un salario normal, así las personas no se acercan a mí por mí dinero.

Subí a mi auto y me dirigí a la escuela, mientras conducía no dejaba de pensar en New York, puff como lo hechaba de menos.

Por fin llegue a la dichosa escuela, nada fuera de lo normal, estacione mi auto, suspire hondo y baje de él, mientras caminaba hacia dentro del instituto podía escuchar algunos murmullos,"¿es nueva?"."¿realmente entrara aquí?", mientras más caminaba más murmullos escuchaba algunos eran sobre mi vestimenta, otros sobre mi peinado etc. Yo llevaba unos pantalones negros ajustados, una blusa color blanca que solo cubría la mitad de mi estómago, un moño en mi cabeza de color blanco y unos converse del mismo color. Después de mucho caminar encontré el salón solo había una persona, era una chica alta y vestía muy bien, camine hacia el fondo del salón para sentarme en una silla, cuando la chica me hablo.

-¡Hey! Eres nueva ¿verdad?- realmente me sorprendió que me hablara

-Mmmmm... Yo... Si- respondí algo nerviosa

-Tranquila, puedes sentarte a un lado mío para que te explique las cosas que no logres entender- se ofreció, yo camine un poco dudosa hacia el asiento que estaba a un lado de ella y me senté- Soy Dinah- dijo sonriendo y estirando su mano

-Camila- respondí estrechando su mano y con una sonrisa

POV Lauren

-Lauren, despierta tienes que ir a la escuela- mi querida madre tratando de despertame- ¡Michelle despiértate ahora mismo!

-¡Joder! ¿Por qué tanto escándalo?- conteste exasperada

-No me hables en ese tono señorita, vístete y ve a la escuela, Taylor y Chris ya se fueron- y salió de mi cuarto.

Me levante, tome una ducha y decidi que ponerme, elegí una blusa con un estampado de Lana del Rey que solo tapa parte de mi estómago, unos pantalones blancos ajustados y unos tacones, tome las llaves de mi "bebe", asi llamo a mi hermoso convertible rojo y salgo de la casa, subo al auto y me voy a la escuela el trancurso es corto ya que con mi "bebe" es más rápido, en cuanto estaciono mi auto, siento las miradas sobre mí, bajo del auto, me pongo mis lentes y camino con paso firme hasta mi casillero, todos se hacen a un lado cuando paso, algunos me miran conmiedo, otros con odio y algunos otros con admiración y como no hacerlo si soy la reina de este lugar.

llego a mi casillero y ahí está mi mejor amiga Normani, ella es morena y siempre viste a la moda, es mi única amiga en este lugar, y digo única porque ella está ahí conmigo apoyándome en los momentos más oscuros mientras que las demás personas se acercan a mí por mi estatus social y mi dinero.

-¡Hey Mani!- y le beso las dos mejillas

-Hola Laur, ¿lista para la clase de historia?- me pregunto

-Siempre, ¿vamos?- le ofrecí mi brazo y ella lo tomo, y así caminamos hasta nuestra clase de historia.

POV Camila

El tiempo había pasado súperrápido ya era hora del almuerzo, he de decir que la escuela no estaba nada mal, creo que Dinah ya es mi amiga tenemos el mismo horario y hasta nuestros casilleros están junto, me ha ayudado bastante, creo que es un día perfecto, camino hacia una mesa que está sola y me siento a desayunar.

POV Lauren

Llego la hora del almuerzo, las chicas y yo nos dirigiamos a nuestra mesa y digo nuestra porque siempre nos sentamos ahí.

Vero,Alexa,Zoey,Mani y yo somos las populares de este lugar por lo tanto hacemos lo que queremos y con quien queremos, nos dirigimos hacia nuestra mesa cuando noto que esta alguien ocupando MI mesa.

-Quitate- exijo, ella tiene la cabeza agachada- ¿no me escuchaste?- levanta la vista y deja ver unos enormes y hermosos ojos color chocolate, espera ¿QUE? CONCÉNTRATE jAUREGUI.

-¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? - ¡¿Que?! De verdad me está desafiando, respiro hondo, es nueva talvez deba ser por eso.

-Porque esta es MI mesa- resalte la palabra mi para que entendiera mejor, podía notar como todos en la cafetería nos miraban fijamente- Mira debes de ser nueva, así que déjame explicarte, esta mesa- dije mientras señalaba la mesa - ¡es nuestra!

-Mmmm.. ¿cómo te llamas?- joder! esta chica debe estar bromeando

-Lauren- dije con los dientes apretados

-Nop, aquí no dice Lauren por ningún lado- me contesto mientras miraba la mesa- así que no me moveré, y ahora disculpa por que estoy comiendo- y así sin más siguió comiendo. Las chicas la miraban sorprendidas, todos la miraban con la boca abierta.

como se atrevía a desafiar a Lauren Jauregui, pero ahora mismo le enseñare q respetar, le arrebate su plato de comida y se lo tire al suelo.

-Bueno,ahora que ya no estas comiendo, debrías dejar el lugar a los que aún no comemos- y le sonreí solo como yo sabía, ella miraba su plato en el suelo y luego me miraba a mí, se levantó del asiento y me miro con un gran odio, lo pude notar en sus ojos- y ahora tráeme una bebida- le dije mientras que las chicas y yo nos sentábamos, la vi darse vuelta y dirigirse por una bebida. sonreí otra bajo el mando Jauregui.

-Laur, ¿no crees que te pasaste con lo de su comida?- me pregunto Normani- tu nunca llegas a ese limite-

-La dejaste sin comer- agrego Alexa, demonios creo que se me paso la mano...

De pronto sentí algo y pegajoso bajar por todo mi rostro era una ¡MALTEADA!

-Aquí tiene su majestad- escuche decir, gire rápidamente solo para mirar como esa idiota que había estado sentada en mi mesa se giraba y reía por lo bajo.

-¡Oh dios Lauren!¿Estas bien?- ¡¿en serio?!

-¿Me veo bien?- grite enojada- ¡por dios Vero mírame!- depronto me di cuenta que en la cafetería algunos reían, otros me miraban asombrados y otros en estado de shock.

-¡¿Ustedes que miran se les perdio algo?!- les grite y automáticamente todos volvieron a lo que estaban haciendo.

-Linda calmate- ¡oh! Zoey eso es lo que menos puedo hacer

-¿Que me calme?!, esa estúpida no sabe con quién se metio me las va a pagar- salí de esa cafetería, y me dirigí a mi coche esa tonta no sabe con quien se metió y mañana sabrá de lo que soy capas de hacer, arranque el cohce y me largue a casa.

Mañana sera un dia muy especial...

E decidido traer mi historia hacia esta plataforma, espero les guste

 **XOXO Gossip Girl**


End file.
